Храм джедаев
Храм джедаев (также известный как Дворец джедаев) был главным зданием Ордена джедаев с окончания Великой войны ситхов и до Великого истребления джедаев. На протяжении веков Храм был центром джедайской жизни, местом тренировок и отдыха. Находясь под совместным управлением Ордена и Галактической Республики, Храм был закрыт для посторонних и его могли посещать только джедаи и их союзники. Он был почти полностью уничтожен непосредственно перед декларацией Нового Порядка и во времена Галактической Империи находился в запустении. После установления Галактического Альянса Храм был восстановлен реформированным Орденом, под руководством Люка Скайуокера. История Старая республика в Храм, каким он был в 3653 ДБЯ.]] Истоки Корусантского Храма восходят к 5000 ДБЯ, когда, в конце Великой гиперпространственной войны, Галактическая Республика предоставила джедаям участок земли на Корусанте, на вершине священной горы, где находился древний узел Силы. Предоставив джедаям священное место, Республика надеялась, что Орден возведёт массивную крепость, как те, что они построили на Оссусе, Фаланг Миноре и Хаашимите. Однако, Орден джедаев хотел быть в стороне от столичных политических интриг, и не желал становиться военным символом, поэтому джедаи возвели здесь лишь небольшой анклав. В 4019 ДБЯ четыре мастера (два мастера-воина и два мастера-мудреца) взялись за кропотливую работу по возведению храмового зиккурата. В отличие от большинства окружавших строений на том уровне, Храм был построен на дополнительных укрепляющих сваях, углублявшихся в самую планетарную кору, а не опиравшихся на более древние постройки.Последний из джедаев: Дно Разраставшийся на протяжении последующих тысячелетий Храм, вбирал в себя элементы исторических трудов и архитектуры своего прошлого, включая плитку и мозаичные витражи утраченного комплекса на Оссусе, сохранившеся после Старых войн ситхов, когда во время опустошения Оссуса, планет, и находившаяся на ней Великая библиотека джедаев, были полностью разорены. После окончания работ по возведению четырёх шпилей Совета джедаев, Высший совет переехал на постоянной основе в Покои Высшего совета в верхней части северо-западной башни. Со временем, Орден становился вcё теснее связан с Республикой, на защиту которой он встал, и переместил все принадлежащие Ордену артефакты со станции «Существование» в архив Храма. После трагедии, случившейся во время Конклава джедаев на Катарре, Храм оказался заброшен. Оставшиеся в живых рыцари-джедаи предпочли скрыться, когда Дарт Нихилус и Дарт Сион положили начало Первой чистке джедаев. Однако Храм был заброшен не навсегда, и после смерти обоих лордов ситхов, джедаи вернулись и восстановили его.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords thumb|На закате. После окончания Новых войн ситхов, Темного века Республики и последовавшей за ними Руусанской реформы джедаи сделали храм своим главным центром, закрыв большинство из остававшихся академий на других планетах. Последний раз Храм лишился обитателей во время Великого истребления джедаев. Его испещренные, обожженные стены остались стоять как насмешка над потерпевшим поражение Орденом джедаев. В последующие годы Храм и, возможно, часть окружавших его строений, были заняты Палпатином и сохранялись, по меньшей мере, до уничтожения второй «Звезды Смерти» 23 года спустя в 4 ПБЯ. Считается, что Храм был разрушен во время побега «Лусанкии» либо был уничтожен во время Галактической гражданской войны. Некоторые утверждают, что храм был разорен, когда клонированный Император возвращал себе Корусант. Перед Войной с юужань-вонгами Люк Скайуокер разыскал развалины Храма и построил на его месте Штаб-квартиру джедаев. Эта постройка была уничтожена во время Падения Корусанта, обнажив древний фундамент Храма джедаев. Нападения на Храм джедаев В течение долгих лет существования Храма джедаев он, будучи весьма значимым, подвергался нападениям. При атаке на Корусант возрождённой Империи ситхов Храм подвергся атаке их войск во главе с Дартом Малгусом. Во время Мелида-даанского кризиса в храме случилось несколько краж. Совет джедаев поручил мастерам Квай-Гону Джинну и Тал найти вора и привести на суд Совета. Выяснив, что тёмный джедай Ксанатос вместе со своим учеником Бруком Чаном похищает артефакты, рассчитывая с их помощью уничтожить храм, мастера разработали план поимки джедая-отступника. Когда Оби-Ван нашел похищенную Бент Эйрин, ему пришлось сразиться с Бруком. Одержав верх, Оби-Ван беспомощно наблюдал, как Брук падает в водопад храма, отвергнув помощь другого падавана. В 33 ДБЯ террористическая группа йинчорри, направляемая Дартом Сидиусом, начала атаку на храм. Однако мастер-джедай Йода был к этому готов и вместе с ударным отрядом методично уничтожил йинчорри, понеся минимальные потери со своей стороны. Известно, что в годы, предшествовавшие Войнам клонов, Храм и, в частности, его внешняя часть, пришли в запущенное состояние. На средних и нижних этажах отслаивалась краска, а на бронзовых водостоках появились полоски окислов. На металлических панелях началась коррозия. Перед началом Войн клонов сильные волнения вызвали обвинения Днонавы Биллейн, касавшиеся методов привлечения в Орден новых членов. Утверждая, что её дочь была похищена, и требуя вмешательства общественности, Биллейн спровоцировала группу учеников учинить в храме беспорядки. Используя граффити-бомбы и выкрикивая свои требования, ученики добрались до Второго атриума. Пока падаваны пытались успокоить учеников, мастера Пло Кун и Ки-Ади-Мунди быстро обезвредили толпу с помощью джедайского гипноза. thumb|250px|right|Храм джедаев. Дымящиеся развалины после [[Операция «Падение рыцарей»|вторжения Дарта Вейдера.]] В 19 ДБЯ джедаи узнали, что Верховный канцлер Палпатин является лордом ситхов Дартом Сидиусом. Четыре мастера-джедая: Мейс Винду, Аген Колар, Кит Фисто и Сеси Тийн — отправились арестовывать канцлера. Безопасность храма не вызывала сомнений, падаваны были вооружены, организацией охраны занимались Шаак Ти и привратник Джурокк. Однако четыре мастера-джедая были убиты, а в храм вторглись солдаты 501-го легиона, действовавшие по приказу канцлера/императора Палпатина. Ведомые Дартом Вейдером, штурмовики 501 легиона занялись уничтожением джедаев, находящихся в храме, начав Великое истребление джедаев. Многие известные джедаи погибли, защищая Храм, включая библиотекаря Джокасту Ню и инструктора боя на световых мечах Цина Драллига. Империя использовала Храм в качестве ловушки, разослав выжившим джедаям фальшивый призыв вернуться в храм, поскольку Войны клонов закончились. К счастью для оставшихся джедаев Йода и Оби-Ван Кеноби проникли в храм и отключили сигнал, в результате чего другие выжившие джедаи избежали немедленной гибели. thumb|left|Монументальный вестибюль Храма после нападения Дарта Вейдера. В следующий раз в храм проникли бывший джедай Ферус Олин и неджедай Тревер Флюм. Пройдя через пролом в одном из шпилей, они увидели, насколько сильно поврежден храм. Стены рухнули, фонтаны прекратили бить, сады остались разоренными. Незамеченными нежданные гости добрались до бывшей комнаты Йоды, где обнаружили нового жильца, Малорума. Олину и Флюму удалось сбежать через окно. Позднее они пробрались внутрь через новый служебный тоннель под храмом и нашли несколько световых мечей. На обратном пути они прошли через бывшие детские комнаты, на стенах которых всё ещё оставались кровавые следы последствий приказа 66. Наследие 280px|thumb|Заброшенный Храм джедаев. Интересно, что вторая «Звезда Смерти» была выстроена с единственной башней на северном полюсе с тронным залом для Палпатина, символизирующей победу ситхов над джедаями, в то время как Храм джедаев опирался на четыре башни. Во время войны с юужань-вонгами Люк Скайуокер, Мара Джейд-Скайуокер и Тахири Вейла, направляемые темным видением, прилетели на вонгформированный Корусант. Они посетили то, что осталось от некогда могущественного Храма джедаев, и сразились с сумасшедшим темным джедаем лордом Ниаксом. Ньякс вытягивал скрытую энергию Силы, содержащейся в окрестностях храма. Его смерть на руинах пропитала эту энергию тьмой и впоследствии Джейсен Соло и Верджер, оказавшиеся в этом месте, могли чувствовать только темную сторону. Веджер использовала этот факт, чтобы убедить Джейсена, что джедаи выстроили свой храм на узле тёмной стороны Силы. Восстановление После войны с юужань-вонгами Администрация восстановления Галактического Альянса возвела на Корусанте новый Храм для Нового Ордена джедаев мастера Скайуокера. Многие в Совете мастеров расценили это как попытку правительства сделать джедаев игрушкой в руках правительства. Храм восстановили по чертежам, включая комнату Высшего совета, но при этом осовременив внешний вид здания. Когда Дарт Крайт и его Новый Орден ситхов в 130 ПБЯ захватили власть в Галактической Империи, храм был переименован в Храм ситхов. Размещение Массивное здание Храма более чем на километр возвышается над прочими строениями Галактик-Сити. Оно построено на древнем узле силы, расположенном внутри горы. Вокруг простирается протяженное свободное пространство, Улица шествий, с которой открывается лучший вид на Храм. Снаружи здание выглядит как высокий зиккурат ступенчатой формы с пятью шпилями на верху, самый высокий из которых, Священный шпиль, окружен четырьмя меньшими. Эти шпили символизируют стремление джедаев к просветлению. Шпили 250px||thumb|left|Храм джедаев с пятью шпилями является достопримечательностью [[Корусанта и гордостью корусантцев.]] Центральный, самый высокий, шпиль также известен как Храмовый шпиль. Он считается главным: в нем хранятся древние тексты джедаев-основателей, и в этом священном месте джедаи предаются размышлениям. В Храмовом шпиле возле вершины находится Зал рыцарства, а под ним — комнаты медитации, большие статуи наиболее почитаемых джедаев, установленные на репульсорных платформах, и в основании — пик горы, вокруг которой возведен Храм. Вокруг пика идет балкон для медитаций, ниже которого располагается ещё один балкон с несколькими голографическими картинами из истории джедаев. Сюда мастера приводят самых младших джедаев, чтобы впервые познакомить с многовековыми знаниями. Расположенные по всей горе древние комнаты медитации, а также древняя священная пещера, соединены каменными мостами с коридором, идущим вокруг шпиля. Четыре меньшие башни были построены в 1000 ДБЯ, и в каждой располагается по одному Совету джедаев. * В первом из четырех шпилей находится Высший совет джедаев. Именно здесь заседают двенадцать членов Высшего совета, рассматривая различные дела Республики. Высший совет играет важнейшую роль, поскольку наделен правом решать судьбу всего Ордена джедаев, и, таким образом, в определенной степени влиять и на Галактическую Республику. * Во втором шпиле находится Совет первого знания. Он занимается вопросами, при решении которых нужна мудрость старейших мастеров, давая рекомендации Высшему совету и любому джедаю, который о них попросит. * В третьем шпиле находится Совет примирения, который занимается поиском мирных способов разрешения конфликтов и политических споров по всей Галактической Республике. * В четвертом шпиле находится Совет назначений, который занимается распределением молодых джедаев, не ставших падаванами ни у одного из мастеров. Каждый из пяти шпилей снабжен мощным передатчиком, используемым для контактов с джедаями на заданиях или с другими существами далеких миров, если это необходимо для Советов. По этой причине Храм расположен значительно выше других зданий в этом районе, не имея или почти не имея помех для своих антенн. Внутреннее строение Храм являлся для джедаев домом, в котором они жили первые годы своей жизни. За это время они учились Силе и постигали традиции Ордена джедаев. Учебные помещения младших джедаев располагались вокруг основания Башни первого знания, где ученики получали задания по истории Ордена. Архивы джедаев, которыми в последние дни Старой Республики заведовала Джокаста Ну, находятся в части здания, которую венчает Башня первого знания. Здесь хранятся обширные сведения и знания джедаев. Древняя часть Храма в поздние времена была превращена в музей истории Храма. При необходимости Храм обеспечивает джедаев транспортом. Относительно недавним приобретением Храма в последние десятилетия Республики стали ангары Храма джедаев, где размещались перехватчики Дельта-7 «Эфирная фея», готовые доставить джедаев в любую точку Галактики. Во время Войн клонов в ангарах также размещались республиканские канонерки и джедайские перехватчики. Корабли стояли в главном гараже Храма, где их готовили к перелетам. Оттуда корабли направлялись в помещение подготовки, из которого их поднимали в ангар. Вокруг центрального шпиля разбиты сады, поставляющие продукты для пропитания джедаев, находящихся в Храме. За садом возле Башни примирения присматривал Йоланд Фи. thumb|left|250px|[[Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер идут по одному из коридоров храма (19 ДБЯ).]] Оставшаяся часть внутреннего храма ничем не примечательна. Сюда через ряд окон проникает естественный свет. Здесь находятся личные комнаты падаванов и рыцарей. Наиболее влиятельные и уважаемые мастера занимают комнаты возле башен Храма. В этих помещениях имеются отдельные компьютеры и голопроекторы, позволяющие получать доступ к научным работам. Также тут располагаются большие классы для обучения крупных групп младших джедаев, тренировочные залы для совершенствования навыков владения световым мечом, многочисленные сады, фонтаны и уединенные комнаты для медитации. Одним из самых впечатляющих садов является Сад тысячи фонтанов со множеством цветущих растений, водных потоков и каскадов. Под храмом располагается обширный зверинец, где содержатся сотни видов животных, включая комнату Йоды. Тихие коридоры, окружающие основание Храма, украшены рядами арочных окон с цветными стеклами и посвященных различным событиям Гиперпространственных войн статуй. Также здесь можно найти таблички с выдержками из Кодекса джедаев. thumb|right|200px|План Храма джедаев Среди других известных мест Храма — Лазарет медицинского корпуса, Тюрьма для ситхов, ротонды, голографические тренировочные залы, лаборатории аграрного корпуса, центры связи, банкетные залы, помещения, где изготавливаются световые мечи, и Зал собраний. Во время Войн клонов в Храме были оборудованы помещения для военных советов, предназначенные для джедаев, ставших генералами Армии республики. Местность вокруг Храма джедаев получила название Округ. Эта территория увеличивалась, чтобы предоставить место для посадки крупных космических кораблей. После возведения храма здесь разместились вспомогательные постройки. За кулисами thumb|left|240px|Создание макета Храма джедаев для фильма «Скрытая угроза» Храм джедаев впервые появился в романе Терри Брукса «Скрытая угроза», вышедшем 21 апреля 1999 года, и в вышедшем месяцем позже одноимённом кинофильме. В дальнейшем Храм джедаев был добавлен в издании на DVD фильма «Новая надежда» (2004). Внутренняя планировка Храма джедаев была детально изображена Кристианом Пикколо в иллюстрированном справочнике Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам (2005). Появления *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 9: Возвращение домой'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 29: Exalted, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Звёздные войны: Старая Республика, Опасный мир Акт 1: Корусантское соглашение'' *''Звёздные войны: Старая Республика, Опасный мир Акт 2: Новый галактический порядок'' *''Звёздные войны: Старая Республика, Опасный мир Акт 3: Неохотное отступление'' *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Обманутые'' *''Красная жатва (роман)'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Darkness Shared'' *''Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух'' *''Дарт Бэйн: Династия зла'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас'' *''Звёздные войны. Джедай: Темная сторона, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Джедай: Темная сторона, часть 5'' *''Ученик джедая: Становление Силы'' *''Ученик джедая: Властитель тёмной силы'' *''Ученик джедая: Похитители памяти'' *''Ученик джедая: Знак короны'' *''Ученик джедая: Планета войн'' *''Ученик джедая: На перепутье'' *''Ученик джедая: Осаждённый храм'' *''Ученик джедая: Час расплаты'' *''Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби'' *''Ученик джедая: Битва за правду'' *''Ученик джедая: Шаткий мир'' *''Ученик джедая: Смертельная охота'' *''Ученик джедая: Дьявольский эксперимент'' *''Ученик джедая: Опасное спасение'' *''Ученик джедая: В силу тесной связи'' *''Ученик джедая: Гибель надежды'' *''Ученик джедая: Зов мести'' *''Ученик джедая: Единственная свидетельница'' *''Ученик джедая: Внутренняя угроза'' *''Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Заблуждения'' *''Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Последователи'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1'' * * *''Совет джедаев: Боевые действия'' *''Под покровом лжи'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (комикс)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (детский роман)'' *''Coruscani Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 7: Иноземец, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 11: Иноземец, часть 5'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 13: Посланники на Маластер, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Сумрак'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 23: Конец бесконечности, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 25: Конец бесконечности, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 28: Охота на Орру Синг, часть 1'' *''Сердце пламени'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 32: Тьма, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 33: Тьма, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 39: Гиперпространственная война Старка, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Деваронская версия'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 45: Обряд посвящения, часть 4'' *''Планета-бродяга'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Jedi Quest 4'' *''Сверхдальний перелёт (роман)'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' *''Преддверие бури'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (комикс)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (детский роман)'' * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 49: Жертва'' *''Джедай: Мейс Винду'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 53: Радиус взрыва'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' * * * *''Джедай: Шаак Ти'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 54: Игра вслепую'' *''Наследие джедаев'' *''Джедай: Эйла Секура'' *''Джедай: Граф Дуку'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Битва за Джабиим'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 61: Безысходность'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 63: Удар из тени'' *''Джедай: Йода'' *''Войны клонов: В тени'' * *''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (фильм)'' *''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (роман)'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте'' * * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * *''Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * *''In Triplicate'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Демонстрация Силы'' * *''Медстар I: Военные хирурги'' *''Медстар II: Джедай-целитель'' * *''Звёздные войны: Генерал Гривус'' *''Тайны джедаев'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66'' *''Испытание джедаев'' *''Йода: Свидание с тьмой'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Дредноуты Рендили'' * *''Звёздные войны. Республика: По следу'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Sithisis'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Лабиринт зла'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * * *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (комикс)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (детский роман)'' *''Evil Eyes'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: В неизвестность'' *''Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера'' *''Звёздные войны. Чистка: За миг до смерти'' *''Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней'' *''Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена: Параллели'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния'' *''Последний из джедаев: Тёмное предзнаменование'' *''Последний из джедаев: Дно'' *''Последний из джедаев: Смерть на Набу'' *''Последний из джедаев: Возвращение тёмной стороны'' *''Последний из джедаев: Против Империи'' *''Последний из джедаев: Виртуоз обмана'' *''Последний из джедаев: Расплата'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Сила необузданная (роман)'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Звёздные войны. Восстание: Гамбит на Ахакисте'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (детский роман)'' *''Восход и падение Дарта Вейдера'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Дух Татуина'' *''Путь уцелевшего'' *''В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость'' *''Изменник'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила'' *''Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева'' *''Предательство'' *''Кровные узы'' *''Изгнание (роман)'' *''Преисподняя (роман)'' *''Тысячелетний сокол (роман)'' *''Апокалипсис'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие: Излом'' }} Non-canon appearances 250px|thumb|right|Эскиз холла Храма джедаев. *''Star Wars: Jedi Academy'' *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * *''Таг и Бинк: Месть клонированной угрозы'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' video game *''Звёздные войны. Бесконечности: Новая надежда'' Источники thumb|250px *''Star Wars Trivial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' * *''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь'' *''Справочник по джедаям'' * *''Hero's Guide'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' * * *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *'' Руководство для постигающих Силу'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three * *''Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны'' *''Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side'' *''Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира'' * Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Локации Храма джедаев Категория:Храмы джедаев Категория:Чудеса Галактики